Saving Lives, of those I love
by harryginnyfan91
Summary: On Hold, sorry. timetravel - Harry/Ginny, Sirius/OC, Lupin/Tonks, Hermione/Fred, Neville/Luna
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is harryginnyfan91 and this is my first fan fiction. I have been reading fan fiction for a while but this is the first one I have ever written. I don't agree with people when they say that a plotline is over used because everyone makes it their own with their own little and sometime there are really good ones but in my opinion the pairings suck.

Summery: This is a redo fic. I have found a lot of redo fics and I like most of them. When it comes to Harry Potter I am very picky about who Harry is paired with. I love Ginny, so she should in my opinion be put with Harry. I absolutely hate Harry/Hermione. Hermione is more of a sister to Harry. Out of all the redo fics I have read, there are barely any where Harry comes back to the summer before his third year. So that is where this one starts. I am not going to go into how he was sent back because the point he was not sent in body but in mind and soul, and is not going to try and figure it how. Most of the characters are going to be OOC.

Pairings: the only defiant one is Harry/Ginny I am undecided on the others. But I am going to have Sirius Black/OC, and Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Saving Lives, of those I Love**

**Chapter One**

**Marge and Kreacher**

Last night Harry Potter was your 'normal' thirteen year old boy; of course he was a wizard. A fact that his Aunt and her Husband Vernon hated him for, even though it wasn't his fault, However this morning when he woke up he wasn't really thirteen, he was a twenty-seven year old man, of course not in body. When he woke up and seen his body his first thought was, _'Ginny's going to kill me.'_ Ginny, his wife had a temper to match her beautiful red hair. Harry knew that it was probably his birthday but the question was what the year was. Harry decided that he would act as 'normal' as he could.

Harry went down stairs for breakfast to find the three Dursley's already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Harry figured that if this was the same television it would have to be the summer before his third year. A plan began to formulate in Harry's head. The first thing he would do would be write Professor Dumbledore and inform him of his new 'dog'.

Harry sat down between Dudley and Vernon, a large beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room. Harry helped himself to a piece of toast and then smiled as he looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict:

"… The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sightings of Black should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us _he's_ no good," snorted Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!" Harry felt a surge of anger at what Vernon had said about one of the most caring people in the world.

Vernon shot a nasty sideways look at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Vernon. Compared to Sirius's, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed. On the other hand Ginny did love how his hair always had that 'just of the broom' look.

The reporter had reappeared.

"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today –"

"Hang on!" barked Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where the maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!" Harry gave a small smile and a silent chuckle, because he knew exactly where his godfather had escaped from.

Aunt Petunia, who was boney and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out the kitchen window. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.

"When will they learn," Said Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's are the only way to deal with these people?" Harry so wanted to say something and smack Vernon, but in order to save Sirius this year he would have to stay as low-key as possible for Harry Potter.

"Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner beans.

Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

Harry knew that he was going to say that. When he woke up he had decided that he would Try to keep as much to the original timeline as possible.

"Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh – _she's_ not coming here, is she?

Aunt Marge was Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her "Aunt" all his life. Which he promptly stop after the event that would take place in less than a weeks time. Marge lived in the country, with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind.

"Mare will be here for a week," Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject" – he pointed a fat finger threateningly (which didn't effect him) at Harry – "We need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."

Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.

"Firstly," growled Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."

"All right, said Harry bitterly, "If she does when she is talking to me."

"Secondly, said Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, as Marge doesn't know anything about your _abnormality,_ I don't want any – any _funny_ stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth. This was really starting to get annoying.

"And thirdly," said Vernon, his mean little eye now slits in his great purple face "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Boys."

Harry couldn't resist any longer, "Won't Fudge be so proud."

Vernon didn't even hear what Harry had said. "And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Vernon.

Harry sat there staring at Vernon. Marge coming for a week-long visit – it was the worst birthday present the Dursley had ever given him, including a pair of Vernon's old socks. Although this time it might not be so bad, he could really piss her off.

"Well, Petunia," said Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"

"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Vernon had finished with Harry.

"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bowtie."

Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder. "See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen. Harry, abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Vernon to the front door.

Vernon was pulling on his car coat. "I'm not taking _you_," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.

"Like I wanted to come," Harry said coldly. After all of the year he had known Vernon he still hated him. "I wanted to ask you sometime." Vernon eyed him suspiciously.

"Third years at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.

"So?" snapped Vernon, taking his car keys from the hook next to the door.

"I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry looking Vernon in the eyes.

"And why should I do that?" sneered Vernon.

Harry smirked this was going to be better that the last time. This time he would get Vernon to sign it. "Well you know that convict that was just on the news?" Vernon nodded. "Well he escaped from the Azkaban prison and he wants me dead." Vernon almost smiled when he heard this. "Well you see if you sign this form, I have permission to leave the school, where there are no teachers to protect me so I might just end up dead. Now isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Vernon reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and grabbed the form out of Harry's hand. He quickly signed it and shoved it back into Harry's hands before rushing out the door. He was all for a chance to get Harry killed.

Harry smirked; he had gotten his way without even really trying. Harry didn't return to the Kitchen. He went back upstairs to write a letter to Dumbledore. Harry gathered all of his presents and birthday cards and hid them all under the loose floorboard, with his homework. He then walked over to his desk and brought over two pieces of parchment.

The first read:

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_Would you please look after Hedwig for me? It will only be for about a week, but she can't be here. Vernon's sister Marge is coming and I have to act like I am a muggle for the time being. Please and thank you._

_Harry_

_P.S. I got a dog this summer, his name is Snuffles._

The second read:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_This June I was allowed to keep a dog that had followed me home from the park one day. He is an excellent animal, and so well behaved. I don't really want to leave him with the Dursley's this September, while I go off to school. I was hoping that you would allow him to accompany me to Hogwarts. I promise that he won't get in the way. In fact ever since I was allowed to keep him he has barely left my side. He seems to be extremely protective of me. Please, I hope you will allow me to take him to Hogwarts with me._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry J. Potter_

_P.S. His name is Snuffles. _

Harry looked over his letter and signed. Hopefully this would work out the way he wanted it to. He walked over to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry again sighed, then poked them both awake.

"Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. I have a letter for you to deliver to Dumbledore then go find Ginny. She'll look after you. I wrote a note, explaining. And don't you look at me like that" – Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful – "it's not my fault. It's only for a week and we wouldn't want to ruin my big finish. Now would we."

Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a letter for Dumbledore and a note for the Weasley's') soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the cage away inside the wardrobe. He missed Ginny more than any of the other Weasley's but he needed to get to know her first.

But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.

"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.

Harry couldn't resist doing what his dad would have done in this situation. He ruffled his hair even more and smiled at her. "There I did something about it. Now it has that 'just off the broom' look." Harry smirked when his Aunt let out a little scream at the mention of a flying broom. Besides he couldn't see the point in trying to make his hair lie flat. Marge love criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.

All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car's doors and footsteps on the garden path.

"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.

A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.

On the threshold stood Marge. She was very like Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.

"Where's my Dudders? Roared Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?"

Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his flat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.

Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Marge's hugs because he was paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note in his fat hand.

"Petunia!" shouted Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat stand. Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather; Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's boney cheekbone. Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.

"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"

"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be near Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom taking as long as he could.

By the time he got back to the kitchen, Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Vernon asked.

"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor Ripper. He pines if he's away from me." Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.

"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Marge growled. "It's damn food of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my_ doorstep."

Harry smirked. "Yes, well I guess that I'm _lucky_ that Dumbledore dumped me here." Said Harry.

"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hope school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it you send him, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's," Said Vernon promptly. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see," said Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.

Vernon nodded behind Marge and Harry decided to play along. "Yes," said harry, feeling he might as well do the thing properly added, "All the time." Of course no one in the room could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Excellent," said Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what'd needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have _you_ been beaten often?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "Loads of times." Marge narrowed her eyes.

"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."

Perhaps Vernon thought Harry might let something slip; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly. "Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"

------------------------------------------------

As Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking of life at number four without her. Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could out suggestions for his improvement. She kind of reminded Harry of how Umbridge acted during Harry's fifth year. She delighted comparing Harry with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.

Harry was an adult and shouldn't let her get a rise out of him, especially because almost everything she said was not true. There where a few times that when she said something Harry didn't get angry, no he was close to laughing at times. Just thinking about what Ginny would do to this woman if she ever met her.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the _inside_, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Harry knew that this would be coming, so he tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger. _'Why must she do this? Insult me? Go ahead. But my parents?'_ Harry thought. '_Calm down Harry. Don't say anything. Don't rise –' _

Marge reached for her glass of wine.

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup –"

At that moment, the wineglass Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping. _'Now that is what I call fun. Got to make the best of my last few days here.' _Harry thought.

"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"

"Not to worry," grunted Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"

Harry decided to skip dessert, because Aunt Petunia and Vernon were looking at him suspiciously. Harry headed up stairs. When he arrived in his room there was a large barn owl waiting on his bed, a letter attached to its legs. Harry took the letter and the owl flew away. Harry looked at the letter and recognized the writing. It was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If you new dog is as well behaved as you say, then, I see no problem with allowing you to bring him to school with you. The way you have described him, Snuffles, sound like a magnificent animal. I look forward to meeting him. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, first class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer_

Harry smiled; now all he had to do was get his hands on Sirius.

----------------------------------------------

Harry got through the next three days by thinking of Ginny and flying on a broom again whenever Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.

At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's Stay arrived. Harry was excited because he could finally get out of here. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine, of course Harry would harry preferred Fire Whiskey than wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Vernon bored them all with a long talk about Grunning, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.

'_Show time!'_ Harry thought when he saw Vernon with the brandy.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?"

Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.

"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that … and a bit more … that's the ticket."

Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry was getting excited to be able to leave this place. He was a master of wandless magic so it would look like a simple accident.

"Aah," said Marge, smacking her lips and putting the brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me in the evening, with twelve dogs to look after…." She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like a healthy sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father." Harry at this wanted to laugh, "Yes, I'll have spot more brandy, Vernon…."

"Now, this one here –"

She jerked her head at Harry. _'Stay calm until the right moment.'_ Harry thought.

"This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

Harry had to remind himself to stay calm, he thought of Ginny.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" – she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one – "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

Harry was staring at his late, a funny ringing in his ears. Ginny was not the best thing to think about in this situation. Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Vernon's drills and thinking about Ginny's temper didn't help.

"This Potter," said Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"

"He – didn't work," said Vernon, with a half-glance at Harry. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" said Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who –"

"He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. Obviously Ginny had been rubbing off on him.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on –"

"No, Vernon," hiccupped Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) –"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry who found himself on his feet.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful, little –"Her mouth kept moving but no words were coming out anymore. Harry had hit her with a silencing spell.

Harry turned to his Aunt, she looked scared.

"This was never my home. It will never be my home. I am leaving and I have no intention of ever returning." Harry had no idea what he was doing but he was going to do what he would do in the future. "Kreacher!" To Harry's surprise the house-elf appeared in front of him looking as loyal to him as he did in the future.

"Master, calls?" Kreacher asked Harry respectfully.

"Kreacher, gather all of my things from this house and bring me my wand. I am leavening and never coming back." Kreacher did as he was told and five minutes brought his master his wand. Harry turned and left. Kreacher followed. "Take my things to the manor, I will be there soon. " Kreacher left.

AN: There you have it the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Any idea's for pairings. I was sort of thinking of Fred/Hermione what do you think of that one? Let me know. I also only accept constructive criticism. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with the second chapter of Saving Lives, of the I Love. This chapter opens up new door and new possibilities. I would like everyone to give me ideas for Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lula, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George's marauder names. I'm not a big Ron fan, in my version Harry and Ron are friends, but they are not best mates. I guess what I'm saying is that Ron and Harry are more like Neville and Harry was in J.K.R's version. More of friends in passing. On the other hand Harry becomes best mates with the twins.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Summery: This is a redo fic. I have found a lot of redo fics and I like most of them. When it comes to Harry Potter I am very picky about who Harry is paired with. I love Ginny, so she should in my opinion be put with Harry. I absolutely hate Harry/Hermione. Hermione is more of a sister to Harry. Out of all the redo fics I have read, there are barely any where Harry comes back to the summer before his third year. So that is where this one starts. I am not going to go into how he was sent back because the point he was not sent in body but in mind and soul, and is not going to try and figure it how. Most of the characters are going to be OOC.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pairings: Harry/Ginny (Best pairing ever) – Remus/Nymphadora (these two compliment each other. I'd never put either one with anyone else. Kind of like Harry and Ginny, they're soul mates) – Sirius/OC (haven't chosen anything to do with this person yet" – Hermione/Fred (I never really liked Hermione/Ron. Ron seemed a bit full of himself) – Neville/Luna (Kind of like Remus and Tonks, except J. didn't think they were meant for each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Even as much I would like to, I don't. By the way J. is a brilliant author. I love that I have a chance to screw with her story, and give all you Harry Potter fans something new to read.

**Saving Lives, of those I Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Padfoot and Ginny**

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban a little over a week ago. He had been traveling almost constantly since. He would have headed straight to Hogwarts, but he couldn't help but want to see his godson once before he killed that traitorous rat. He wanted to see Harry.

Sirius, in his dog form, crept though the streets, looking for Lily's sister's home. He knew that Dumbledore must have put up some protections, so he couldn't get to close. Sirius was a few blocks away when he saw someone who looked suspiciously like his deceased best friend James Potter.

'_This must be Harry." _Sirius thought. _'Man, he has grown up. He looks just like James did, when he was young.' _Sirius couldn't believe that this was the same little boy he had known all those years ago. Sirius just wanted to run over there and hug him. Of course he would have to transform back to his human form.

Harry stopped when he felt a strange prickling felling on the back of his neck. This was a familiar feeling in Harry's line of work. Harry knew everything that he had to do. Harry turned around so slowly so as no one would know that he was even moving. When Harry was all the way turned around he saw Sirius standing a few feet away as Padfoot, his dog form.

Sirius suddenly came face to face with Harry Potter. Harry walked over to Sirius so fast he was there before Sirius even knew it. Harry knelt down and reached out to Padfoot.

"Hey boy, you know you remind me of someone I used to know." Said Harry and Sirius tilted his head in question. "He was my dad's best friend. His name was Sirius Black. I can't believe that everyone seems to think that he's a bad guy. I mean I know for a fact that Sirius Black would have died for any one of his friends, especially for my dad." This time Sirius looked a little shocked if that was even possible. "I bet your wondering how I know all of this. Aren't you?" Sirius nodded.

Harry thought for a moment, so he could say something that would sound at least a little bit believable. "I have been having these dreams. I know it sounds crazy, but it's like a memory." Harry said before he looked over at Sirius. "Why don't you come with me we can talk after we get you cleaned up? For the time being I think, I'll call you Snuffles. OK?"

Sirius didn't have any time to think because Harry held out his right hand summoning the knight bus. Sirius arrived next to Harry right as the Knight Bus seemed to pop in existence in front of them. The purple triple decker bus stood in frond of them and the conductor stepped off of it.

"My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening." Said the boy who Harry knew wasn't much older than Harry himself. Harry stepped on to the bus before Stan even told him that he could. Harry handed him eleven sickles and sat down at a bed. Sirius followed.

Stan tried to make conversation a few times but harry did his best to completely ignore him. Harry seemed to be lost in thought. Sirius jumped up on the bed and lay next to Harry. Sirius decided that he wouldn't force anything out of the boy who believed him to be innocent. Harry closed his eyes and drifted into a silent sleep.

Harry awoke to Sirius's growling and looked to see Stan staring at him and Sirius. Harry sat up and motioned for Sirius to be silent. Sirius went silent and looked at Harry. Harry looked at Stan in question. "What do you need?" Harry asked when Stan didn't say anything.

"I was wondering where you were wanting to go?" Stan asked.

Harry looked at him for a second before he told him that he wanted to go to the Leaky Caldron in London. Harry now that he was awake looked over at Sirius who was sitting next to him.

"We really have to get you cleaned up boy." Harry sad reaching and scratching behind Sirius's ear. "When we get to the Leaky Caldron I don't want to hear any arguing, you're going to take a bath. OK?" Sirius hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement.

About ten minutes later the Knight bus came to a sharp stop. Harry climbed to his feet and got off the bus, Sirius following, before Stan could say anything. Harry stopped when he came face to face with Cornelius Fudge. Harry could barely hold back his snarl.

The current Minister of Magic walked up to Harry and spoke.

"Harry, Harry my dear boy. You really shouldn't have taken off from your aunt and uncles like you did. It was extremely dangerous. We have a criminal on the loose you know."

"Yes well, Sirius Black is no threat with good old Snuffles here. Besides you haven't been introduced to me, so until I say otherwise, you shall address me as Mr. Potter. Sir."

"I am sorry; I seem to have forgotten my manners for a moment there. I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Harry." Fudge said rather proudly.

"I am sorry as well Minister, but I don't believe that I have said that you can address me as anything other then Mr. Potter. Now have I?"

The minister looked like he had been smacked. Harry walked over to Tom and said that he would like a room for until school started. Tom looked from Harry to the Minister and back. "Of course Mr. Potter." Tom said.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said.

Tom nodded and showed Harry to his room. Harry and Tom left the Minister looking even more like he had been slapped than when Harry told him that he couldn't call Harry by his first name. After a while Tom left Harry and Padfoot alone in the room.

"You know Snuffles, every time I see Cornelius Fudge I feel think hexing him into oblivion." Harry said as he sat down on the bed. Padfoot looked at Harry for a moment obviously trying to figure out why Harry seemed to hate Fudge so much. Harry took a deep breath and stood up. "Well Snuffles you better follow me so I can get you cleaned up." Harry said motioning for Him to follow. Harry showed Padfoot into the bathroom and turned on the water, in the shower adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. Once the water was warm enough Harry turn to Sirius and said, "There's the shower and the water is already running and there is soap in there, if you need anything give me a bark." Before walking out of the bathroom leavening a curious Sirius Black.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed and sighed. He couldn't help but miss Ginny. What was she doing right this minute?

------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley has been having an unusual week. At first she didn't understand why she was in Egypt until she looked in the mirror. She spent days inside her room at the hotel, trying to understand why she was back in time, and mourning that she would have to work hard to get Harry's attention. She was afraid that she might not get his attention this time because she didn't want to date anyone but Harry.

After a few day's her mother was starting to worry so she was forced out of the room and to take place in family activities. She was afraid of so many things, her biggest being Harry. When she finally decided that she would just have to do what needed to be done, Fred and George walked up to her.

"Gin-Gin –"George began.

"– You have been all out of –"Fred continued.

"– sorts lately." George finished.

Ginny fidgeted a bit before she just told that she wasn't feeling well and gave George a short hug and Fred an extra long hug, and ran off.

The twins stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what was wrong with their favorite little sister.

"Hey Gred, did you get a longer hug than?" George asked quite suddenly.

"I think I did. Hey, I think she likes me better than you, Forge." Fred said.

Ginny kept walking, she couldn't believe why she hadn't thought of it sooner. She could save Fred… No she could save everyone. Remus and Tonks could raise their son. She loved Teddy but he needed his parents. Always going from his Grandma's to her and Harry's was hard on him even though he never showed it. She could even save little Colin Creevey. However, everything that she would do would effect the timeline and she would have to be extremely careful other wise she mess everything up.

Ginny was about to sit down when she saw Hedwig in the distance, headed towards her. She reached out her arm and saw that she had a letter addressed to the entire Weasley family. Ginny opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_Would you please look after Hedwig for me? It will only be for about a week, but she can't be here. Vernon's sister Marge is coming and I have to act like I am a muggle for the time being. Please and thank you._

_Harry_

_P.S. I got a dog this summer, his name is Snuffles._

Ginny looked at the letter for a few minutes, the letter looked like it had been written a few days ago.

"Hedwig, did Harry give you more than just this letter? It looks like this was written days ago." Ginny questioned the owl that had landed on her shoulder.

Snuffles, she had heard that name used before. Wasn't it the name that Sirius used when he wrote Harry and Harry used it when referring to Sirius, when he talked about him in public. Could Harry be like her and from the future?

Suddenly Ginny was knocked out of thoughts when Hedwig nipped at her ear. "Ow. Hedwig I know you don't like being ignored, but can't you let a girl think?"

Ginny looked at Hedwig a little longer before she sighed and walked back to the Hotel.

When Ginny arrived back at the Hotel her mother started in on her. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, where have you been? You have been gone for over an hour! You are twelve years old; you have no business going out alone!" At this time Molly noticed Hedwig on Ginny's shoulder. "Is that Harry's owl?" Ginny nodded. "Was there a letter?" Ginny handed her mother Harry's note and walked into her room to think.

---------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and Harry had bought all of his new school books. Kreacher had earlier brought Harry his truck and other school thing, once when Sirius was asleep. Harry had purchased all of the necessary books plus the books for two extra classes. These were for classes that Harry didn't want to take the last time but knew would come in handy this time, plus he knew almost all of the work even for these extra classes.

Harry wasn't sure if McGonagall would allow him to take Ancient Rune and Arithmancy or not but if she protested, she would find that Harry could be very persuasive. Harry didn't need to take them of course but he did want at least a little bit of a challenge.

Harry also went out of him way to make it painfully clear to Sirius that he wanted the 'new' Firebolt. Harry would make comments like, "Look at that boy, isn't it beautiful. I wish I had someone to give it to me for Christmas." When Harry said that kind of thing he would look at Sirius and than at the broom and sigh, before walking away.

Soon September 1st was approaching fast. On the morning of August 30th as Harry walked out of his room, with the intention of heading down to the pub for another walk around Diagon Alley, when he walked into someone. Harry looked down to see a mess of long red hair. _'Ginny.' _Harry thought as she lifted her head and looked in his eyes.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. "Hi, Harry. How are you?" Ginny asked trying to get him to slip up even in the slightest.

"Umm…. G… Ginny, I… umm… It's nice to see you."

Ginny could see that Harry wasn't going to slip up so she decided that she would make him realize exactly who she was. Ginny looked deeply into Harry's eyes before she slowly closed hers and leaned forward and gave Harry what she intended to be a soft kiss.

However, the moment that her lips met his she felt him deepen it. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck as he held her firmly at the waist. Ginny was lost in pure bliss that made her do something that she would have down if she was still twenty-six and married to Harry.

Ginny walked Harry back into the room closing the door behind her, never breaking their kiss.

Harry didn't know what to think, first he had ran into Ginny and she had asked how he was. Nothing wrong with that but then she kissed him. The moment that his lips touched her he somehow knew that she was his. Harry deepened the kiss and allowed Ginny to walk him back into his room. Harry let Ginny push him back on the bed and climb on top of him.

They were both on the bed now Harry knew that they probably shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't stop himself. He rolled over so that he was on top of Ginny, broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. Ginny let out a soft moan as Harry's hands unbuttoned her shirt. Before either one knew it, Ginny was in nothing but her knickers and Harry had lost his shirt.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her, his hand making it way into her knickers. Harry was about to peel them off when a loud Bark interrupted them. Harry sighed and looked over at Padfoot who was looking at Harry who was still lying on top of Ginny. Harry glared at Padfoot as he grabbed the blanket and cover Ginny up. Harry stood up and grabbed his and Ginny's clothing, handing hers to her.

Harry smiled as he stood in front of Padfoot and watched Ginny get redressed. When Ginny finished throwing her clothes back on Harry put his clothes back on as well, all the while glaring at Padfoot. When Harry's shirt was back on Ginny walked up to him and threw her arm around his neck.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked looking into her deep chocolate eyes, lovingly.

"Him." Ginny said pointing towards Padfoot. "Does he know?"

"Not yet."

Ginny nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Harry savored the taste and feel of her lips on his, but as quick as it was there it was gone. After another minute of looking into each others eyes, Harry took her hand and walked out of his room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs and they almost ran into Fred and George. Harry dropped Ginny's hand and walked up to them, Ginny and Padfoot following him. Harry threw one arm over George's shoulder and the other over Fred's.

"Hey, boys. What you doing?" Harry asked.

"We're doing –" Fred started.

"great. You?" George finished.

"I'm fine, just getting to second base with your sister." Harry said with a small smile on his face. The twins looked shocked for a moment and then forced themselves away from them and drew their wands.

"You did what?!" The twins said pointing their wands at Harry. Harry however didn't step back he just smiled and started to laugh.

"I can't believe that you guy's believed that." Harry said. "I would never do that and then admit it straight to you're faces. I'd make you work."

The twins dropped their wands and looked at Harry. "Oh, ha ha. We already knew that, didn't we, Fred?" George said looking from Harry to Fred.

"ha ha. Ya, we knew that, way before you even started it." Fred said.

"Yea, we didn't know you were such a jokester." They both finished together.

"Well, I have been known to dabble into the sacred art of pranking."

The twins looked at each other before nodded and telling Harry that they would talk to him later. After that twins left Harry broke down laughing. Ginny walked up behind him silently giggling and helped Harry back onto his feet. Harry Grinned and motioned for Padfoot to follow him and Ginny.

Harry held onto his Ginny's hand as they walked towards the back of the pub. Harry knew exactly where he would find Ron and Hermione and was going to head there when he stopped. Harry brought Ginny's hand up to his mouth, kissed it and said, "As much I would love for you to join me on this little endeavor, I think that I should do this alone."

Ginny smiled before she said, "As much as I hate it I have to agree, Ron would freak out if he knew. Just make sure that I get to sit with you on the train."

Harry smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before walking through the gateway (is it a gateway?) to Diagon Alley. Harry decided to go and see his favorite broom and drop another hint to Sirius that he sure would like one. As he made his way over towards The Quality Quidditch Supplies, when just like last time someone called out to him.

"Harry! Harry!"

Just like last time Ron and Hermione were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Harry had to admit that it was weird seeing them like this. They were both so young and thought that they loved each other. They had broken up about two years after the war. The truth was Hermione said that she was in love with some else but she never told him who. The only thing that he knew for sure was that this person had died during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when Ron spoke.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as Harry sat down between them. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said that they didn't know where you were, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and madam Malkin's, and –"

"Sorry, Ron I got my school stuff last week." Harry said to get Ron to shut his big mouth. Harry was about to say something when Hermione spoke.

"Did you really silence, your aunt, Harry." She said in a serious tone.

"No." Harry said and Hermione looked relieved before he continued. "I silenced my aunt's husband's sister." Harry smiled when the relieved looked jumped from her face to be replaced with a look of… (input your favorite emotion).

Before Hermione could say anything Ron spoke up. "Hey Harry, in your letter you said that you had gotten a dog. Where is it?" Ron wasn't even looking because Padfoot was sitting right next to Harry. This time before Harry could say anything Hermione spoke.

"Harry. A dog? You can't have a dog. It's against the rules."

"I know that's why I wrote Professor Dumbledore and asked for permission." Said Harry. "This is Snuffles, at least that his name for now." He said pointing to Padfoot who lifted his head when he heard the word 'snuffles'. Harry smiled and changed the subject.

"Hey, I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can still change my classes. I've done a lot of thinking over the summer and decided that maybe taking cake classes aren't the way to go. I'm and going to try and add Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Harry said smiling at Ron and Hermione.

"You're ditching me in Divination! You can't do that, I'll be all alone!" Ron shouted outraged.

"No, Ron. I'm still taking Divination. I just want to add to more classes. That way I would have 4 elective instead of two." Harry said trying to calm Ron down. "I just feel that if I take these extra classes I will be better prepared for the world out there."

"Well, that's really positive outlook on it. But Harry, how are you going to handle all that. I mean that's eleven classes." Hermione said.

Harry should know not to be hurt by what she said but he was. The way she said that it made him think that she thought that he was stupid, when he was really smart. Harry was smart even for his mental age. Trying to shake it off Harry smiled and said…

"You know, you're not the only smart person around and I'm a big boy I can handle it."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped. No one had ever told her that. She knew that if Harry had said what she had said she probably would have reacted the same way. "Fine Harry. So when did you get him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh old Snuffles, I got him right after the end of school. He was supposed to be Dudley's but old Snuffles didn't like Dudley to much."

"I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present. "

"How about a nice book?" Said Ron innocently.

'No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've go Errol –"

"I haven't," Ron said. "Errol is a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket and set him on the table. Ron grabbed him back when Padfoot growled at the rat. Harry put his hand on Padfoot's collar to hold him back from killing the traitorous rat.

"Sorry Ron, Snuffles here doesn't really like rodents. I think he had a run in with one and it didn't turn out to well in his favor." Harry said and Ron nodded. "So what do you guys think about Sirius Black?"

"A psycho." Ron said simply.

"I don't know Ron. It could be dangerous to say that." Hermione said quietly. "They say he killed thirteen people all with one curse. He could be even more dangerous now that he has spent all those years in Azkaban."

Ron didn't say anything, just looked at Hermione funny before he decided to change the subject back to Scabbers.

"I want to get Scabbers checked over; he's not been looking to well. I don't Egypt agreed with him too much." Harry looked at the rat and smiled, he looked a lot thinner and his whiskers were defiantly drooping.

"There's a magical creature shop over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well after be reacquainted with it in its prime. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione could get her owl."

So Harry let them pay for their ice cream and they crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.

Like last time there wasn't much room inside. Harry found himself wishing that Ginny was here so he could touch her without Ron and Hermione looking at him funny or asking too many questions. Every inch of the walls were covered with cages. It was smelly and Harry found himself wanting to get out of here quickly. He didn't know if he could take the smell and the noise to go with it.

Harry stood in line with Ron and Hermione waiting for their turn. When the wizard in front of them left Ron walked up to the witch working there.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch and Harry wished that Ron would really do that.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his pocket and placed him next to the cage of Rats.

"Hmm," said the witch picking up Pettigrew. "How old is this Rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. Harry rolled his eyes. "He used to belong to my brother.

"What powers does he have?" said the witch examining Pettigrew closely.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. The witch looked at Pettigrew even more and sighed. After a few moments she looked up and said, "So were you looking for something a bit more hard-wearing like one of these?" Indicating to the black rats in the cage next to them screaming for attention.

Ron muttered darkly about them being show-offs. The witch shook her head and said, "Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic."

"Okay," said Ron. "How much –OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Pettigrew. Padfoot barked in approval.

Hermione acted on impulse and grabbed the cat before it could eat Scabbers. Padfoot gave a growl of annoyous as Ron held Scabbers and Hermione held the cat.

After Ron had gotten his tonic and Hermione had bought herself the ever loving Crookshanks they found themselves back in the Leaky Caldron.

Harry finding himself uncomfortable told them that he was going to get a little sleep before dinner. Harry slipped into his room and lie down on his bed. Padfoot followed him and lie down next to him.

"Sirius. Don't kill him yet." Harry had surprising Sirius.

Padfoot transformed back into himself and sat back on the bed. "How'd you know?" he asked wondering why if Harry knew he wasn't trying to kill him.

"I know a lot more than just that." Sirius tilted his head in question. "Kreacher."

Sirius growled when he heard the name. He growled even more when the house-elf appeared on the floor next to the bed.

"Master calls?" Kreacher said.

"Pack my stuff for me. I don't want to leave any of my stuff here." Harry said and Kreacher set out to work.

"What is going on here?!" Sirius said in a quiet growl.

Harry laughed. "I'm from the future." Sirius laughed and before he could say something else Harry told him to be quieted and how he had woken up one morning and he wasn't in his own time.

By the end on his story Sirius was shocked. A while later Sirius agreed that he wouldn't do anything to Scabbers until Harry said he could.

Dinner that night was pretty much the same except for the fact that Ginny wouldn't let go of his hand and Sirius sat on the floor eating some food.

After dinner all of the 'children' went up stairs for some sleep before tomorrow. Ron tried to follow Harry into his room to talk a bit more but Harry told him he was going to get some sleep. Harry looked at Ginny and winked telling her to come over in a little bit.

----------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Ginny walked into his room and crawled into bed with him. Harry imminently felt her presence and wrapped his arms around her. As he was about to fall asleep Ginny spoke.

"Harry, I want children."

"Now" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but lets work on making those children in a more privet setting." She nodded and they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nice twist don't you think. We done in this chapter Harry discovered that Ginny was like him. Telling Sirius about the truth and not convincing him to kill the rat.

Now let me explain the children part. I have never found a story where Harry and Ginny have children and keep it a secret from everyone. That's what is going to happen. Don't worry they won't be doing it alone they'll always have baby sitter Padfoot ready and willing and you can't forget all of the house-elves at Potter Manor and Kreacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back. This chapter took me along time to finish. I am sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy. **

Summery: This is a redo fic. I have found a lot of redo fics and I like most of them. When it comes to Harry Potter I am very picky about who Harry is paired with. I love Ginny, so she should in my opinion be put with Harry. I absolutely hate Harry/Hermione. Hermione is more of a sister to Harry. Out of all the redo fics I have read, there are barely any where Harry comes back to the summer before his third year. So that is where this one starts. I am not going to go into how he was sent back because the point he was not sent in body but in mind and soul, and is not going to try and figure it how. Most of the characters are going to be OOC.

Pairings: the only defiant one is Harry/Ginny I am undecided on the others. But I am going to have Sirius Black/OC, and Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Saving Lives, of those I Love**

**Chapter One**

**The Dementors and the New Marauders**

The famous Weasley morning scramble, that's what Harry had to face the next morning. Even though he was all packed and he had gotten up before everyone else, with the exception of the ever lovely Ginny. Harry looked over as Ron ran past him and Padfoot.

"Mum! Where's Scabbers? I can't find him and I most definitely can't leave him here. Mum! Help me!" Ron whined as he hurried up the stairs and back into the room he shared with the twins.

A few minutes after Ron went up he came down with Percy on his heels, whining about how his head-boy badge and blaming Ron for dripping tea on his picture of Penelope Clearwater. Harry signed and smiled when he saw Ginny looking just as unkempt as the rest of the Weasley Clan. He smiled at her and she gave him a look that said that she still had a lot of packing to do and not a lot of time left.

Harry stood up and walked over to her Padfoot following. He walked up the stairs, motioning for her to follow and into her room. She walked into his arms and smiled.

"So Harry. Are you going to help me pack?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled.

"Kreacher." Harry said and the old, little, house elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Master Harry. What can Kreacher do for you this morning?" Kreacher said, bowing.

"Yes, would you make sure that Ginny has everything packed in her truck so we can leave?" Harry said.

Kreacher did a once over of the room and then a twice over just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. When he was done he told Harry that everything was packed and ready to go and disappeared. Harry grabbed Ginny's truck and hauled it out of the room and put it with the rest of the trucks that were ready to go.

Soon everyone was ready to go and everyone sat down to quickly eat something before the Ministry cars arrived. Harry sat next to Ginny and Fred. Harry couldn't help but listen to what the twins were arguing about.

"I swear I can't find it. I have looked everywhere." George said.

"Well, we had it yesterday, so we couldn't have left it at home." Fred said.

"Fred, if you don't have it and I don't have it, then where is it?" George asked his brother franticly.

Harry laughed and both of the boys looked over at Harry. Before either of the boys could say anything Harry asked them what they were looking for. They told him that it was nothing and that they could handle it. Harry shook his head and finished his breakfast right when Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen saying that the cars were here.

Everyone got up from the table and started to head for the car. Harry and Ginny were walking in back with Padfoot right on their tale.

* * *

Soon after they left the Leaky Cauldron Harry and the Weasley's found themselves at King's Cross. Harry was about to follow Ginny onto the train when Mr. Weasley pulled him back.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." He said in a whispered tone. Harry knew what he wanted to talk about but Harry really had to get on the train; he didn't want to miss it like he almost had last time.

"Mr. Weasley, I would love to talk but I really need to get on the train, it's going to leave any minute now." Harry said as he ran onto the train before Mr. Weasley could say anything to him.

Mr. Weasley called after Harry but the train had started to pull away. Harry gave Mr. Weasley a wide smile before he turned around and went to look for Ginny. Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione as he passed them and continued walking away.

"Harry wait up." Ron said as he ran after Harry.

Harry stopped and turned around and signed. "Hey do you guys mind if I just sit by myself. I just really want to be left alone." Harry said looking Ron in the eyes.

"Why would you want to be alone, you were for the whole summer." Hermione said.

"Look both of you; I just need to be alone." Harry said as he left.

Harry went to the compartment at the end of the train and sat down across from the sleeping form of Remus Lupin, his godson's father. Sirius looked at Harry like he was crazy for a minute before climbing up onto the seat next to Remus.

Sirius had just fallen asleep when the compartment opened up to reveal Ginny with Luna and Neville.

"Hey Harry, thought you wouldn't mind me bringing Luna and Neville along." She sat looking around the compartment before adding, "Where's Hermione?"

Harry smiled. "Hermione, I sent her off somewhere with Ron and I really don't feel like being around Ron at the moment. Now let's get down to business."

"What business?" Neville and Luna asked together and then they looked at each other and blushed.  
Harry and Ginny laughed.

"The opening dinner's event." Harry said with a smile.

It didn't take Luna much convincing, she really wanted friends and they were all being so nice to her, so she agreed to help with the event. Neville was still a bit confused as to why Harry had ditched Ron and Hermione but smiled when Harry explained what he was going to do.

When they were all done planning the event Harry looked at his watch and sighed.

"Ginny you and Luna should go and change into your robes, so we don't have to do it later."

Ginny smiled at Harry, grabbed her and Luna's robes, before grabbing Luna's hand and rushing out of the compartment to change. Harry laughed.

"Come on Nev, we should change before the girls get back."

* * *

The train ride was fun and Harry didn't have to deal with Malfoy. Malfoy had probably found Ron and Hermione and decided to pick a fight with them and totally forgot about Harry. Soon enough however, the sky outside darkened and a chill set in around the train.

Ginny shivered and trembled slightly, she had never really gotten used to being near demeanors. Harry pulled her close and Sirius whimpered a little. Neville and Luna looked around confused shaking a little. Remus shifted in his sleep, probably waking up as the chill set in.

The door opened and Harry clutched his wand in his robes, pulling Ginny closer.

Standing in the door way was the thing that Ginny was most afraid to see. A dementor. It looked around the compartment and landed on Harry and Ginny. Ginny started to shake violently and Harry gripped her tighter. Sirius had put his paws on his head trying not to think about the dementor gazing down at his godson. He thought himself a coward for not acting but Harry had told him not to do anything stupid and that included revealing himself to a dementor.

Remus Lupin had woken up and took a quick glance around the compartment to see that his best friend's son and his friends were here and that Harry was clutching a shaking red-head clearly glaring at the dementor with hate.

Remus stood up and pointed his wand at the dementor.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." He said staring at the dementor, wand pointed between its eyes. When the dementor made no move Remus muttered the patronus charm under his breath and sent out the light towards the dementor. It left.

Now Remus turned towards the children in his compartment. He looked at Harry who was now rocking the young red head back and fourth mutter to her. It was now that Remus noticed that these were not the people Dumbledore had said that Harry usually hung out with. Dumbledore had told him that Harry hung out with a red haired boy and a bushy haired young lady. None of the people even remotely looked like that and the red head in Harry's arms was no boy.

Then he looked over to the other occupants of the compartment a boy that looked like his old friend Frank Longbottom, this must be Neville and a girl with blond hair and the most unusual earrings. Then there was the dog that was still covering its face, he recognized this dog. It was Sirius. He was about to say something when Harry spoke.

"Snuffles come here boy!" He called and the dog jumped off of the seat and over to Harry and Ginny.

"So Harry how long have you had this animal?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, good old Snuffles here followed me back to the Dursely's back at the beginning of summer. He has been a bodyguard of sorts and he is ever so well-trained." Harry answered reaching out and patting Sirius on the head.

Remus sighed thinking about when Sirius had broken out and how it had been later and Harry had already had this Padfoot look-a-like.

Remus now looked at the still shaking Ginny and reached into his robes and grabbed a chocolate bar and broke of five pieces, two for Harry and Ginny, two for Neville and Luna, and one for himself.

Harry took the two pieces of chocolate that was offered him and fed Ginny some and her shaking slowed some. Harry ate his piece and felt the warmth of the chocolate work its magic on him.

"Hey, Professor." Harry said and Remus looked up. "I'm Harry Potter; this is Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Nev and I are third years and Gin and Luna are second years." Harry continued pointed to each as he introduced them they all gave a friendly wave.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. However, you I have met before. Given you were just a baby but you look so much like your father, I knew who you were just by looking." Remus said and Harry smiled.

"Now that said I need to go ahead and have a talk with the driver."

"Wait! Professor Lupin would you send Professor McGonagall a message that I would like to talk to her when we get to the castle. Tell her it is concerning my classes." Harry told Lupin as he was about to leave. "Another thing to you tell Madam Pomfrey that Ginny isn't feeling so good and that I would like to have her looked over." Lupin nodded and left the room.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked into the castle looking for Professor McGonagall. They spotted her and Hermione and walked over to them.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said and Ginny gave a weak hi. Professor McGonagall turned and looked at the two students. Harry was still supporting Ginny who was still a little weak from the run in with the dementor.

Hermione looked over at them with a curious eye and then looked over to Professor McGonagall who was speaking.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Why don't you two and Miss Granger all follow me to my office?" She said and they all nodded.

"Well Miss Weasley, I can certainly say that you have seen better days." McGonagall said as they entered her office. She told them all to take a seat and after a few minutes Madam Pomfrey came in with a pepper-up potion in hand.

She looked at Ginny and said that she should stay overnight in the hospital wing to which Ginny said that she would be fine after she ate something. Pomfrey looked unconvinced but let it go.

"Now Harry you wanted to speak to me about your classes." McGonagall said after Pomfrey had left.

"Yes, I wanted to know if I could add two more courses." Harry said.

McGonagall looked confused for a second. "Can you tell me why?"

"I did some thinking over the summer and I was rethinking the choices I had made last year and decided that taking classes that are supposed to be easy might not be best for my future."

"Well, do you want to drop the two elective that you have already chosen?"

"No. I would like to just add two more classes."

"Which two?"

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy"

"Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Harry nodded and she said that she would make the necessary changes to his schedule. He was about to leave with Ginny when she told him to stay but for Ginny to go. Ginny left the office quietly.

"Mr. Potter you are going to need to use this with Miss. Granger until I can commission one for you from the Ministry." McGonagall held up the golden hourglass on a long chain. A time turner.

"Um… Excuse me Professor, but what is that?" Hermione asked.

"A time turner" Harry said before Professor McGonagall could even say anything. They both looked at Harry.

"You guys do know that I am more like my father than just looks. I am also smart when I want to be." Harry said.

McGonagall recovered before Hermione. "Well yes, so Mr. Potter do you also know how it works?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. You turn it the number of hours you want to go back. One hour is one turn, two hours is two turns, and so on. However it is recommended not to go back more than 12 hours, they are still working out kinks." Harry said.

"Good than you can explain it to Hermione. She will have to hold onto this until I can get you your own Mr. Potter. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded as Hermione smiled and took the turner.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Hermione on their tale right as the sorting was ending. This was good Harry had to work fast if everything was going to work the way he wanted it to. Hermione saw Ron and sat down next to him expecting Harry to sit down next to her. He didn't.

Harry kept walking until he sat down next to Neville. Right as Harry and Ginny sat down Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry business."

Dumbledore paused as a look crossed his face one moment and it was gone. Harry knew that Dumbledore disliked the dementors almost as much as Harry himself did.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises –or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added only for Harry's benefit.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors,"

Harry looked at Percy who puffed out his chest to make sure that everyone knew that he was Head Boy.

"On a happier note," he continued "I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year."

Harry knew that he had to be ready. "First…" Dumbledore said and Ginny silenced him and Harry sent his own spell out. There was a loud popping and cracklings sound and the Hall was a lit. Above the teachers table…

PROFESSOR MOONY!

THE BRAINS OF THE ORIGINAL MARAUDER'S!

THE ONE WHO KEPT THEM OUT OF TROUBLE!

MOONY!

Everyone looked at the banner not understanding what was going on. Remus looked like he was stuck in an ever lasting flashback to when things were good and his friends were all alive and still on his side. None dead and none a traitor. Snape looked like he had just seen James Potter walking around again, alive and well. Dumbledore was confused as to why he couldn't speak and Professor McGonagall had a sort of proud look on her face as her gaze shifted between the words and Remus Lupin's face.

Ginny unsilenced Dumbledore and he looked choked for a moment before he continued. "Remus Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna cheered and clapped. The Twins were still staring at the place above the Professors table. After a few more minutes they stood up and cheered.

"All Hail! Professor Moony!" The twins cheered with big smiles on their faces.

After the light clapping from the school and the cheering from Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the twins calmed down Dumbledore smiled at the twins and Harry and his friends. This was when he noticed that Harry was not sitting with Ron and Hermione, this was not good. All would go wrong if Harry wasn't hanging around with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, yes, that is all well and good; however there is another appointment to be revealed. I would now like to introduce…" He paused for dramatic effect. He was again about to continue well Ginny silenced him and Harry sent out his spell.

PROFESSOR RUBEUS HAGRID!

WHO HAS BEEN AGREED TO REPLACE THE OLD GUY WHO TAUGHT

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES!

Dumbledore signed he was never going to be able to announce his teachers with out being interrupted. He could talk again. "Well I guess that I have been out done this year."

When Dumbledore confirmed what the lights wrote the Gryffindor table went basilisk with cheers. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were also clapping, however the Slytherin table sat there looking at the head table with disgust.

"And those were the only important things to be said so let the feast…" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry and Ginny this time the announcement was different.

WELCOME TO A NEW YEAR AT HOGWARTS!

OF FUN AND PRANKS!

THROUGHOUT THE YEAR WE

THE NEW MARAUDERS

WILL BE YOUR FUN HELPFUL AND PRANKS MASTERS

IN HONNOR OF MESSERS. MOONY AND PADFOOT

AND IN MEMORY OF MESSER. PRONGS AND MRS. PRONGS

WITH BEST LUCK MESSERS.

THE MAD HATTER AND THE DORMOUSE

AND MESDAMES

THE QUEEN OF HEARTS, AND ROSE

**This chapter is finally done. When I was picking names for the New Marauders I picked names from Alice in Wonderland. In my story Harry is the Mad Hatter, Ginny is the Queen of Heart, Neville is the Dormouse, and Luna is Rose. I am going to have Fred and George in the story as Marauders, their names will be Tweedledee and Tweeledum. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Please Read.

Hello, everyone this is Harryginnyfan91. As all of my readers may have noticed I have been having a bit of writers block over the last year. I'll get inspiration and than it's gone.

Now I must inform all of my readers that I will be rewriting everyone's favorite story, "Saving Lived, of those I love". Hopefully after the rewrite I will have some more inspiration and will get some more chapters up.

Another important part of the rewrite is that I might change a little and I might change a lot. At this point I am not sure. All I ask is that all of my readers be as supportive as possible and give both constructive and positive feedback.

Please do not write a review that is meant to hurt me or lower and self-esteem.

Lots of love

Harryginnyfan91


End file.
